


Sha La La La La La

by QueennorKing



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Other, Romantic Comedy, song lyrics but not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: Raph has a hard time confessing to his crush, meanwhile all his brothers and his friend are about to have an aneurysm waiting for him to do so. To spice things up, Leo decides to record for posterity's sake.





	Sha La La La La La

“Sha la la la la, my oh my,” Leo sing songed behind his phone on the rooftop, recording what was going on the street below. Raphael, once again in the perfect situation to confess to his crush, was looking like he was going to chicken out… again. Leo sighed quietly and put his chin in one of his hands. “Look like the boy too shy, ain’t gonna kiss the girl…”

Mikey whined in his throat beside him, nearly red faced with frustration, as much as green skin can get red. “Again? Really?”

Donnie looked unsurprised, fiddling with his phone further behind them. He huffed, “Knew it.”

“What is the big guy waiting for?” April shook her head, pushing her glasses up to rub the space between her eyebrows.

Once again, the three brothers and one best friend were watching with disappointment as Raphael and Y/N said goodnight. Y/N began their walk home, leaving Raph with his hopes and dreams falling away to the side along with his hand.

Leo shook his head. “Ain’t that sad? Ain’t a shame? Too bad.”

“Ain’t their fault if you won’t say anything, you big fool!” April growled.

It seemed transparent, to everyone but the two of them, that they were heads over heels in love with each other. And the four watchers were getting a little tired seeing nothing come of it.

With Raph coming back to the roof, Leo cut the recording and pocketed his phone with a frown. “He gonna miss the girl.”

 

* * *

 

“Now’s your moment, floatin’ in a blue lagoon.” Leo sang, peering down below with his brothers and April hanging out behind him, his phone recording once again. “Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better, _c’mon Raph_!”

Sure enough, the scenery literally could not be better. The aftermath of a costume festival, the boys could be out and about, and now the party had winded down and it was time to go. Fairy lights were strung on window sills and fire escapes, the faint slow dance music in the background, a secluded place free of garbage, the wind smelled of delicious food.

Mikey was bouncing on his feet, completely focused on the scene below them. “Come on, Raph, come on, don’t let the fear stink slow you down, come on.”

April and Donny hovered behind them, completely silent, but the skin over their knuckles were taught as they mutually strangled Don’s tech staff.

“They don’t say a word,”

They hugged.

“And they won’t say a word,”

They were saying goodbye, and they watched as Y/N went to cross the street with their party mask at in their hands. They looked back at him with a small smile, but he didn’t tell them to come back. They went home for the night, and Raph’s large shoulders fell as he rubbed his arm.

A long, mutual groan filled the air.

“Until you kiss the girl, Raph! Augh!”

 

* * *

 

“Sha la la la la la, don’t be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl…” Leo was once again recording from the rooftops, waiting for his big brother to confess.

The others didn’t look nearly as hopeful as he did, their attention elsewhere. At this point, he was about to lose hope too. He sighed heavily, squatting on his legs. “Sha la la la la, don’t stop now…”

But… hey wait a minute, Y/N was sure hanging a bit closer to him than usual. Leo perked up and leaned forward. His voice began to match his anticipation, “Don’t try to hide it, how you wanna kiss the girl -oh! Oh!”

Y/N carefully put their hand in his, looking away with a blush on their cheeks. Raphael was openly staring at them, and then his jaw dropped.

“It’s happening! It’s happening!! Guys, it’s happening!” Leo whisper-shouted, and was soon mobbed by his family.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Is it happening? It’s really happening!?” Mikey was practically vibrating, staring at the two of them.

“Sha la la la la la,” Leo whispered, almost bouncing with excitement, “listen to the song!”

Y/N was looking back at Raph, the two were saying something, holding hands, and they were both smiling. And then, Y/N hopped up, wrapped their arms around Raph’s neck, and planted a kiss straight on Raph’s cheek.

A scream nearly ripped right through Mikey’s mouth before Donnie covered it with his hand. Quiet shrieks filled the air as the four celebrated the long-time coming kiss. Leo switched the phone’s camera so it was facing them, taking in all the victory poses and smiles.

“The song say, ‘kiss the girl’! It say kiss the girl! _Finally_!” He laughed.

Back on the ground, Y/N and Raph pulled away from their embrace, cheeks hurting from their smiles and faces warm with their blushes. Y/N cocked their head slightly, “Did you hear that?”

Raph shook his head and shrugged, arms holding the love of his life off the ground. “I didn’t hear anything.”

After a moment, Y/N shrugged, then moved in to give him a real, proper kiss.


End file.
